


Lonce

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk and Lance have some fun hanging out together and making each other laugh.Oneshot/drabble





	Lonce

"Whoa." Lance was hanging out with Hunk one day. Suddenly he'd thought of something though. Something he just had to say out loud. "What if...what if all the vowels in our names were 'o's? Voltron would stay the same. But Olloro. Coron. Podgo. Honk. Shoro. Kooth. Lonce."

Hunk laughed. "Oh man, oh man that's--wait," he thought of something else then too. "Doesn't Allura already call you 'Lonce'?"

Lance wiped away a tear from his eye. 

"Don't you mean 'Olloro'?"

They wouldn't get any work done laughing this much.

But maybe that way actually okay. 


End file.
